No TiTLE
by 135357411
Summary: When Jake and his sister Iris randomly show up at camp claiming they need Percy to... read on to figure out the rest.  Well, this is my first story so if you like it give it a thumbs up and I'll add more.


Chapter 1

I keep a slow steady pace in my long hike up the hill, and I take a small look behind me at my sister.

My sister looks somewhat like me, but we don't exactly have the same personality. She's more of a person to rush into things instead of think them over, which is pretty odd, since that should be my job instead of hers. She's an expert archer and usually fights from a distance, but up close she's extremely dangerous with her wickedly sharp knives (I know it's sharp because she's cut me a couple of times).

I'm more of a strategist and I do like to rush in, but I'm usually a person to make a plan of how we demolish the enemy. I'm also the one who doesn't get sidetracked from our course and I have to be the one to look out for my 13 year old sister since our parents died.

"Iris, hurry up, we need to get behind the borders before they notice our scent," I say.

"Oh, shut up, you're not the one with a cut on your leg," she retorts.

"Well if I had a cut up leg then I wouldn't be so slow, I would want to get it fixed as fast as possible," I reply.

Outside its pitch black with a full moon illuminating the hill. Hopefully this time we will actually be able to get across the borders without raising any alarms or having any more monster armies attack. If we can't get the sword across the border then we're all doomed.

Instinctively I turn and draw my sword to face the small horde of somewhere around 80 monsters. My sister already has drawn her bow and has an arrow notched in the tight string. She let's the arrow fly grace fully through the air and its path is remarkable. The arrow slit's through the throat of a hellhound, slices the arm of a dracaena, and finally finds its mark in the center of a giant's huge foot. Is that even physically possible, yes it is, and my skills with a sword are just as good.

Right then Pelleus, the dragon lets out a huge burst of flame into the night sky. Great, now in a couple of minutes there will be a swarm of campers in full Greek battle armor and we're both going to be fighting both campers and monsters. I hate my life.

"Iris, you take the camper's I take the monsters. Please do not kill anyone," I say casually, as if we fight 80 monsters each every day, which we do.

"Likewise, Russell," She says.

I sprint down the hill, which is a lot faster than hiking up, and I let loose a couple of throwing knives and about 6 monsters turn to dust. I draw the sword at my belt because I don't dare use The Sword for fighting purposes. I finally come into hard contact with the front line of hellhounds, one already dead by my sisters arrow. The next moments are a blur, literally. I watch my swords fast movements and powerful jabs. Nothing can touch me, its like I'm invincible. Ounce, a volley of arrows was released from a couple of monsters and I easily deflected them off my sword with ease (It's really not that hard). I look back a t my sister when I'm down to the last few Lastrigonian Giants in the last ranks. She was still shooting her arrows, but this time she was using more than one arrow, because whenever her bow came up, 3 people were on the ground.

I crawl up the back of one giant and stab, then hop onto the next and continue. I bet I just set a world record of defeating 20 giants in 5 minutes.

When I am done with my part I see Chiron appear at the top of the hill. He mutters something under his breath and looks like he has seen a ghost.

I grimace at his expression, the give a small nod of understanding. He knows why I am here.

Chiron takes out a horn, the same horn used to start capture the flag, and lets out a single, loud note. Everyone fighting stops fighting as 6 arrows drop the rest of the remaining campers. Iris drops her bow and collapses to the ground as it rings into the night air.

Chapter 2

After the small battle, I helped Chiron in moving campers to the infirmary, including my sister.

Iris had done no serious damage to any of the campers. Most of them ended up with major concussions and got the crap smacked out of them but they're fine. She pretty much knocked out somewhere around 70 Campers, which is pretty good for her bow and arrows, plus the fact of her injury.

While she was unconscious I talked to Chiron and Mr. D about small stuff, like camp and other stuff since I had decided to wait until my sister came to.

To kill some time I decided to head down to the sword arena. I soon found, though, that the arena had already been taken by something much bigger than a person. Something that was about the size of a hellhound.

I already knew who she was and where she came from. Everything comes to me through The Sight.

Mrs. O-Leary was sitting in the corner chewing on the head of a practice manakin. But besides Mrs. O-Leary, there was someone else here.  
>"Who are you" says a voice from behind Mrs. O-Leary.<br>She bounds playfully toward the speaker, the one and only Percy Jackson.  
>"What's up Percy" I say again as if I see him every day, which I do with The Sight.<br>"Where did you come from?" he asks insistently,"people don't show up every day already expert swordsmans that can kill 80 monsters and a girl that has a leg injury and can still shoot down almost all the campers without killing one on accident," he rubbed his head on the temple. Apparently, he was also a victim to Iris' arrows.  
>"First of all, That Girl is my sister. Second, yes we are mortals with special, classified powers beyond belief of anyone in the mortal realm, so I would say that now, you are not the best fighter in the camp. Even your girlfriend is better than you.". I chuckle as if remembering being there when it happened.<p>

"How do you know about Annabeth," Percy demands.  
>"From my... abilities," I say back. I know exactly what he's thinking now. He knows he can't trust me because of Chiron and not telling the whole truth.<br>"I swear, If you hurt one of my friends, I'm gonna"-"gonna what? You can't beat me and you know it. I would recommend that you don't judge too quickly, that was the same fate that Luke suffered to the death," I reply coldly. That definitely shut him up and gave him the fact of not being able to be trusted, but he still knows that We are powerful allies that he does not to cross.  
>He quickly composes himself and walks out of the arena in a brisk walk, not looking back.<br>"Wow," I think,"Percy really has changed hos perspective of things. It only has been two years since the battle for Olympus and he's definitely different."  
>I walk out just as a camper walks up to me.<br>"Chiron and Dionysus have ordered a-"  
>"I already know" I say to him. Which I did already know.<p>

We sat around a ping pong table, the same table that was used two years ago for a meeting about Typhoon. This time it is all on The Sword.  
>I slowly pull the sword from my back and set it on the table.<br>The Sword's hilt was the only thing truly visible and had a normal Greek design. The hilt was also made of pure gold that encased the blade like clothing, except not as loose. You could really tell that it was special, because nobody would ever be able to lift a sword that heavy except for someone like Hercules.  
>As they start to notice this, I start attracting suspicious glances and some murmurs from the other campers. Percy was the first one to do so.<br>"The point of this meeting is based on this," says Chiron, ending all of the talking,"this is a secret, sacred item of the gods, that contains power that can wipe out a whole town. This weapon also cannot be wielded by any mortal being."  
>"Well then how does he have this sacred item in his possession?" asks Percy.<br>"That is something that cannot be told," says Chiron.  
>Finally, Director D. Decisides to step in,"Everyone leave the table and return to your cabins. We need to speak to Percy and Russell alone".<br>The campers file out of the recreation room, as Rachel Dare steps froward.  
>Rachel is a camper who I have been in contact with for a while. She's also has the Spirit of Delphi within her, which makes it important for her to attend.<br>"Delphi cannot be forgotten, she is required to attend," I say.  
>"Rachel," Percy corrects me.<br>"I know," I reply.  
>"It seeks you know too much," he says back.<br>I don't reply.  
>"Well let's get back to the sword, again, and stay there," says Chiron. "The sword was crafted from the last Telekhines loyal to the gods. It's power is uncharted and can only be contained by the dark magic of the makers. It was also created with a sole purpose. To destroy the Ophiotaurus."<br>That gave Percy a big surprise to handle. His face turned slightly red and he looked angry. I felt his anger growing. His anger was directed straight at Posiedon, his god father(litterally GOD).  
>His anger reminded me of Luke Castellan, and I really had a good feeling about that.<br>"The sword," Chiron continued,"was made to withstand the powers of all the gods so that no one god would be able to take control of the power, and that each god would have to work together to kill the gods, which would never happen in a millinia. The plan was too have a mortal kill the beast and there was only one for the job. Percy."  
>"I thought...," Percy stammered.<br>"We were the messenger and escort to lead you to Mt. Olympus," I say.  
>"Wait what is happening here," Rachel buts in. "I thought this mystical sword was supposed to be something from the past. Something that survived a millenia, not will survive a millenia. I thought that history repeated itself?"<br>"History has to also be made," says Iris finally from the far corner of the room," and Percy is the best canidate to start it. But he also may end it, and then later, his failure will repeat. There is also the factor of it being our job, but we are not meant to use our abilities to help the quest. It is punishable by death."  
>Silence came after this statement, then Rachel's head dropped down, and red smoke started pouring from her mouth.<p> 


End file.
